


Just Choices

by Thinker90



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the duel with Voldemort, Harry has a conversation with a strange man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Choices

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

Harry opened his eyes to see woods. “Am I dead then?” he asked himself. Nobody could have survived the killing curse point blank and Harry didn’t feel whatever luck sustained him the first time would reappear.

The crackling of leaves echoed across the trees. Harry lifted himself off the ground, noticing with faint embarrassment he was completely nude. In a flash he was clothed. And just in time too, the footsteps had stopped just behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with a tall man, with neat dark hair and equally dark eyes. He immediately sensed this man was not to be trifled with. The man carried an air of gravitas and his eyes shone with wisdom that to Harry was on par with his late headmaster.

The man was dressed strangely though. He was wearing clothes that might not have gone amiss in Sir Cadogan’s time. A doublet bearing the snarling visage of a lion and breeches. He was also carrying a sword upon his hip. The stranger’s hand was resting easy upon the hilt.

“Who are you?” Harry asked.

The man quirked his eyebrow and replied, “I know not what men believe in nowdays, but I was of the notion it is polite to introduce one’s self first.”

Harry flushed. “Uh, sorry. My name’s Harry. Harry Potter.”

The man started walking around Harry, examining him from all angles. “And how came you to be in the Land Between?”

Harry turned to keep his eyes on the stranger. He was in an unfamiliar place being circled by a man who seemed straight from a Renaissance fair, and who was armed with a weapon he seemed to know how to use. Harry didn’t fancy turning his back on him for a moment. It might be his last mistake.

“I don’t know. I was fighting an evil wizard. Fat lot of good it did me. And I’m sorry. What did you mean by Land Between?” Harry asked watching the man who had finally stopped and was looking at him with a contemplative expression upon his face.

“A wizard? I knew of a wizard once. His daughter was the finest star in the sky. Her husband as fine a brother you could ask for.” The man said. “And you young man? I believe you have a choice to make. To go to His land. Or to return and bring justice to yours.”

Harry was filled with a strange joy at hearing of His land he didn’t know what it was.

“What is this land you’re talking about?” Harry asked.

“A place you can lay down the burdens you have carried thus far young one. It is a place of beauty and rest. You have earned that much in your life.” The man replied.

Harry at once felt the strength sapping weariness of the year hit him, the grief that was held at bay for all the suffering going on.

“It would be nice. To have rest.” Harry said, slowly lowering himself to the ground and wrapping his arms around himself.

The man kneeled down in front of him and raised his chin with a gloved hand. He saw such understanding and compassion he nearly wept for the sight of it.

“Harry, it is a choice you have to make. And all choices that are made have lessons to teach. I made my choices and the lessons they taught me made me a better man. There is no shame in making the choice, as long as you understand what it entails.”

Harry looked around and suddenly realised he could hear the waves on the breeze and distant laughter. Looking around he saw he was on a balcony overlooking the ocean. The man, was leaning on the balustrade looking out. Harry joined him. He followed the stranger’s gaze down and saw a beach of pure white sand. There were two children running around, joy exuding from every movement they made.

“Choices Harry, made what is precious to me known. You will not see the value of your choices yet, but in time trust that you will understand and accept.”

“What if I feel I’ve done enough?” Harry questioned.

The man chuckled and set a hand on his shoulder. “You can do that. Your part in the fight has been completed. You can let others lead.”

Harry immediately was discomfited by that. It didn’t feel right. That others should have to complete what he started.

The stranger looked down and gave him a warm smile. “You see? You have made the choice and in doing so, have proved yourself just. I bid you farewell Harry Potter. May you sip waters ever sweet, and know the love of those around you.”

The world faded away and he opened his eyes to Narcissa Malfoy.

\------

 

Harry sighed looking up from the letter that old McGonagall sent him. It seemed as if Albus was a marauder through and through and that his target was the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was glad that Albus was fitting in at Hogwarts, the worries of his first year gone and now in his third year was as Slytherin a Slytherin could get.

Putting aside the letter he picked up the Times. On the fifth page was a memorial.

**70 th Anniversary of Great London Train Disaster**

_This day in 1949, on the way out of the station to Somerset the train took a turn too fast and derailed. This accident cost the lives of many passengers, notably that of the Pevensies, who were all killed except young Susan Pevensie who was not travelling..._

Harry read the article with interest and studied an inset of pictures. It showed the photos of the victims, which included and old man and woman as well as three young people. As harry studied the images his eyes widened with shock. One of the boys was very familiar. With a serious expression on his face and with dark eyes and black hair, Harry Potter knew he had met Edmund Pevensie in the Land Between.

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> The Pevensies died in 1949 and the end of this fic takes place in 2019.


End file.
